Amor o Venganza
by pipe92
Summary: Goku y Gohan son dos de los últimos cazadores de vampiros los cuales se dirigen a su ultima misión de acabar con el rey de las criaturas de la noche el rey Vegeta Pero en esta misión Gohan es seducido y convertido en vampiro por un bella pero peligrosa vampira ojiazul . Podrá Goku cumplir su misión y acabar con su hijo o Gohan como nuevo vampiro terminara con la vida de su padre


**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la ****diversión de la autor y posibles lectores**

* * *

******Capitulo 1 ; El Comienzo **

El viento soplaba con una gran intensidad en la carreteara en la cual solo iba un automóvil , que trasportaba a dos hombres quienes eran unos expertos cazadores de vampiros padre e hijo , Goku un experto cazador de criaturas de la noche considerado el ultimo de ellos junto a su hijo Gohan , quien es solo un aprendiz en esto pero con un gran potencial de lucha y una gran inteligencia en el campo de creación de armas , Padre e hijo se dirigían hacia la capital del oeste una de las pocas ciudades que eran gobernadas por vampiros donde se encontraba el líder de estos Vegeta

- hijo sé que no hemos tenido muchas misiones juntos y que esta es una de la mas peligrosas de todas pero no debes preocuparte mientras manejes bien tus armas - explica Goku a su hijo mientras conduce su automóvil hacia su destino

- lo se padre entiendo los riesgos de nuestro trabajo , solo quisiera saber cual es la diferencia en este caso de las otras misiones que has tenido - pregunta Gohan a su padre quien tenia una cara de preocupación que pocas veces vistas en el

- porque esta vez nos enfrentaremos al Rey de ellos Vegeta - responde Goku mirando por unos segundos a su hijo y luego vuelve su atención a la carretera

- y quien es ese tal Vegeta y que tiene de especial de que sea el rey vampiro - pregunta curioso Gohan, mientras su padre detiene súbitamente el vehículo, estacionando lo a un lado de la carretera

- Vegeta no es un simple vampiro posee la capacidad de soportar la luz del día, cambiar de forma, telequinesis no es un simple vampiro es un monstruo y lo se porque mi padre lucho contra el pero fue asesinado por Vegeta – Responde Goku

En ese momento mientras conducía su automóvil en dirección hacia la capital del oeste Goku empieza a recordar, la vez que pudo ver su primer vampiro claro que el sabia la profesión de su progenitor pero jamás había visto uno en su vida, hasta esa fatídica noche en la cual un grupo de vampiros ataco su casa asesinando a su madre mientras que su padre Bardock lucho con ellos hasta el amanecer creyendo que estaría a salvo de las criaturas de la noche , pero no contaba que el rey de ellos estaría hay , Bardock puso a salvó en el granero a su hijo

- _" Creíste que un insignificante insecto humano como tu podría hacernos frente" – pregunta Vegeta mientras se acerca a Bardock quien intenta ocultar a su joven hijo de 10 años_

_- En ningún momento llegue a pensar eso , pero solo quiero saber una cosa como es que logras resistir a la luz del sol , los vampiros no pueden sobrevivir al día pero tu si – pregunta curioso Bardock mientras saca un pistola con balas especiales para matar vampiros_

_- Yo soy inmortal soy el rey de los vampiros el gran vegeta j aja ja – ríe malévolamente Vegeta pero sin darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, el padre de Goku le propina 5 balazos en el pecho y le entierra una estaca en su corazón pero aun no era destruido_

_- ja ja patético eso es todo gran cazador - dice Vegeta sacándose la estaca de su pecho y haciendo crecer sus colmillos y garras - te mostrare el poder de el rey vampiro desearas jamás a ver nacido ja ja - ríe malévolamente mientras ataca a Bardock_

Fue hay donde sus recuerdos terminan cuando Vegeta ataca y asesina a su padre y queda observando a Goku con una sonrisa asesina y se marcha, fue en ese momento en el que Goku se convirtió en un cazador de vampiros para poder vengar la muerte de sus padres y al fin su recorrido de mas de 20 años había terminado ubicando el paradero de Vegeta

- papa que sucedes, te veo muy distraído - pregunta muy preocupado Gohan por la cara que tiene su padre al conducir

- nada hijo no te preocupes debe ser la falta de comida, no he desayunado nada, pero ya falta poco para llegar - responde Goku aliviando un poco mas a su hijo

Al poco tiempo de conducir en la carretera habían llegado a su destino la capital del oeste una ciudad muy grande, pero no había muchos habitantes y poco comercio que había por las noches aun a las 4 de la tarde no había muchas personas con quien hablar o pedir una dirección, por suerte para ellos había un hotel disponible estacionaron su automóvil en la entrada del hotel que era atendido por una joven y hermosa joven rubia de ojos azules

- disculpe señorita hay alguna habitación disponible para nosotros - pregunta Goku acercando se a la recepción donde se encontraba la joven rubia la cual se encontraba leyendo una revista de modas

- si tienen suerte nos quedan 3 habitaciones , a por cierto mi nombre es Iresa - responde la rubia ojiazul extendiendo su mano para saludar - nos queda la habitación 11 , 12 y 14 en el 4 piso cual desea - pregunta la chica mostrando las lleves que habían en la pared

- gracias mi nombre es Son Goku y el es mi hijo Son Gohan , creo que tomaremos la habitación 11 - dice el pelinegro señalando la lleve que estaba en el mostrador

- que pasen una buena noche - se despide la rubia viendo alejarse por las escaleras a sus nuevos huéspedes mientras toma el teléfono y hace una llamada - Amo tenia razón son ellos espero sus ordenes, todo va de acuerdo al plan


End file.
